Passions Of two Best friends
by pat alex
Summary: Lilly loves Miley, Miley loves Lilly but both are nervous about the others reaction contains Liley don't like don't read, be gentle please it's my first Hannah story ever


_**I Don't own the characters here in they are the property of disney, this conaint strong sexual content and girl on girl action **_

_**Miley Stewart\Lilly Truscott**_

**The Passions of best friends**

It was 1:30 in the morning and Lilly Truscott laid in her bed keeping herself awake, in the bed on the other side of the room her BFF Miley Stewart was sound asleep, Lilly had shared a room with Miley since her own mother moved to Atlanta for a job, Lilly nor Miley could stand the thought of being apart from one another, they planned to attend Harvard together after all, the reason she was afraid to sleep and had been for the past week or so ever since she had accidentally walked in on Miley in the shower, ever since then Lillys dreams were plagued by disturbing and often repeated occurances of herself and Miley involved in sexual activities and they were getting worse they had started with judt a kiss and the last dream she had she woken up with moisture between her legs that had nothing to do with the summer weather outside, so here she was fighting to stay awake she knew it was wrong to think of Miley like that but for some reaosn the sight of Mileys naked soapy body just would not leave her alone, as this thought went through her head she felt herself dampening between her legs once more.

_"Damn it Truscott get a grip."_ she demanded of herself as she forced the image out of her mind once more against her will she finally drifted off to sleep.

Across the room in her bed Miley slept deeply when all of a sudden her dreams changed to a week before when Lilly had walked in on her and instead of freaking out Miley opened the clear door and offered Lilly to join her in the shower while touching herself in a suggestive manner, Miley awoke with a loud gasp as she felt moisture between her legs and Lilly woke up with a small screech.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"Sorry Lilly just a -umm- bad dream." Miley assured her

"You too huh?" Lilly asked "What about?"

"Umm I don't really remember now that I'm awake Miley lied, the image of her offering herself to Lilly still trapped in her mind, "How about you?"

"Can't really remember either." Lilly lied, "Umm Miley?" Lilly asked nervously

"What's goin on girlfriend." as soon as Miley said it she wished she hadn't, it made her heart flutter, little did she know that Lilly was experiencing the same thing.

"Is there anyway I could, ya know, sleep in your bed tonight, i'm just to scared right now." she asked thinking to herself "_Aha the perfect excuse to share a bed with her_." Miley was lost in thought as well.

"_She wants to join me?_" Miley found herself getting wetter at the prospect of sharing a bed with Lilly and it was the perfect excuse, she could cuddle herr all night and call it offering comfort for a scared friend.

"Sure Lilly come on over I'll take care of you." Miley couldn't believe what she was saying, but it was a need not a want that possesed her a need to hold Lilly close at the very least. Lillys' heart fluttered as she slipped out of her bed wearing her pink light weight jammies and climbed into bed with Miley, she put her head on Mileys shoulder and as Mileys arm went around her own shoulders she slipped her arm around Mileys waist biting back her desire to put her hand down Mileys panties and play with her a little.

"_Damn Miley you are a freak_!" she told herself as she felt Lillys arm move past her crotch and a feeling of disappointment welling up within her she had so hoped that Lilly would let her hand slip but it didn't happen, finally they were both asleep content in each others arms.

Lilly was the first to wake and was surprised to find herrself in Mileys arms but was even more suprised by the fact that one of Mileys hands was on her breast.

"EEEP!" Lilly squeeked. waking Miley up.

"What's wrong?" then Miley noticed where her hand was. "How did that get there?" she asked as she took her hand away, secretly both girls were relishing the feel of the touch but couldn't admit it out of fear. they headed inside for breakfast and discussed the days plans.

"Well why don't we go swimming." Lilly said. Miley thought about this and had an idea. there was a great little pond right here on their ranch it would be the perfect place to take a dip on a hot summer day.

"Sure that sounds good but lets go the pond out here on the property instead of the pool today, it'll feel a lot better in the hot weather anyways, just bring the sun tan lotion." Lilly looked at her friend.

"_The pond?, Yes! the perfect oppurtunity_." Lilly thought. so they packed a picnic lunch then went to get their swim suits, Miley picked one of her slinkiest most revealing ones from her Hannah closet, while Lilly searched for something sexy as well, she heard Miley reentering the room and quickly shoved her choice into her backpack not wanting Miley to see them.

"You ready Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Sure am let's grab the lunch and head out, Oh by the way grab your key to the house." Lilly stopped

"Why aren't your dad or jackson going to be here?"

"Nope dad's got a gig til around 6 or so and Jacksons got a date with his girl friend." Lilly sucked in her breath, "_Oh my god, it's gonna be Miley and me alone at a little pond swimming, who knows what will happen._" she thought, Lilly grabbed her house key and shoved it into her backpack as Miley grabbed the picnic basket and the keys to an old Jeep they had out in the barn bought recently for the express purpose of driving on the property Lilly threw her bag into the back beside Mileys and climbed up into the Jeep, the roof and doors were sitting off to the side and Lilly tightened her traditional baseball cap down she knew it was going to be windy but a fun ride none the less, Miley climbed in behind the drivers seat and started te engine. "You ready for some adventure Lilly?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded

"Step in it Girlfriend." she joked

"Oh sweet niblets, that was bad Lilly, funny but bad." The Jeep roared out of the barn with both girls laughing.

Soon they pulled the Jeep up next to the pond and Miley got out grabbing her bag and headed for a small stand of trees.

"I'll be right back I'm gonna go change."

"Ok Miley see you in a few, I'll get changed here." Lilly said disapointed that Miley wasn't changing here but that made sense all things considered Lilly slipped into her slighty daring 2 piece and sat in the Jeep awaiting Mileys return, when Miley stepped out Lilly almost fainted Miley was wearing the skimpiest bikini known to man, she was pretty sure in fact that the biggest piece of cloth on it was the tag. "Damn Miley I've never seen that one before, I'm shocked your dad let you buy it." Miley smiled coyly.

"What dad doesn't know won't hurt me, I got it for special occasions." she said winking at flirting. Lilly bit her lip.

"_Ohmigod, is Miley actually flirting with me?_" she thought with hope, Lilly decided then to flirt back and see where it would lead. "God Miley that bikini is so hot on you." Miley blushed.

"You look pretty hot there yourself, c'mon lets get wet." the two girls took off at a run and hit the water at the same time, Lilly pulled ahead of Miley as they swam for all they were worth and Lilly swam towards shore at last.

"Hey Miley we better put the sun tan lotion on now." Miley swam into shore as well and soon the girls were sitting on beach towels with their lotions in hand, Lilly sat there trying to get lotion everywhere but there was that one spot on her back that she couldn't reach and Miley smiled.

"Here Lilly let me help you, now lay down on your stomach." Lilly complied and stretched out wondering why Miley wanted herr to lay down.

with trembling hands Miley reached down and touched the tie string of Lillys top she took a deep breath and untied it letting the strings fall to the sides, she put Lillys lotion on her hands and touched them to Lillys bare back and started rubbing it into her Lilly gassped at the initial contact but soon settled down, she closed her eyes and whimpered a little bit, Miley smiled at the sound and noticed that Lillys breath was getting eratic as if she were enjoying it, soon Miley said, "There you go Lilly but would you mind doing mine?" Lilly sat up letting her bikini top fall to the ground Mileys eyes went straight to Lillys breasts and she fought the urge to reach out and grab them

"Sure thing Miley, assume the position." Miley smiled at Lillys choice of words and laid down, as soon as she was in position shr felt Lillys shaking fingers undoing the tie on her top.

"Hey Lilly?" she asked

"Mmm-Hmm."

"Why didn't you put your top back on when I was done?"

"Dunno I just sorta figured that since there was no one else around I might as well, hell I may just pull off the bottoms and go skinny dipping just to say I'd done it." the thought of seeing Lilly nude like that thrilled Miley and she grinned.

"I'll do it if you do it." she heard Lilly gasp.

"Miley Ray Stewart, are you trying to get me naked?" Lilly asked in mock severity. Miey chuckled.

"Mmm, could be." Lilly was intrigued.

"Allright fine as soon as I'm done we take the rest of our clothes off and we skinny dip, deal?" Miley nodded

"Deal." true to their words once they were done with the lotion they stood and removed the bottoms of their bikinis each staring at the others body in uncomfortable silence before Lilly broke the tableau.

"Well let's get wet." she said as she ran for the water."

"o late for that." Miley muttered refering to the moisture between her legs from having Lillys hands all over her chased Lilly to the water and Lilly was already there watching Mileys breasts bonce as she ran full force to the water.

The girls got out of the water and sat down to eat their picnic lunch, as soon as they finished Lilly turned to Miley.

"So what do we do now?, I mean we can't swim for an hour at least." Miley shrugged her shoulders making her breasts bounce and Lillys eyes were automatically drawn to them.

"Don't know." Miley reached out and touched Lillys hand lightly. "I'm sure we'll think of something." Lilly looked into Mileys brown eyes and sighed to herself.

"Listen Miley I need to tell you something." Miley tilted her head.

'What's going on Lilly it sounds serious." it was Lillys turn to shrug and Mileys to enjoy the effect.

"It could be, it all depends on your reaction to what I have to say."

"Go ahead then Lilly." Lilly took a deep breath.

"I've been dreaming about you all week, ever since, well, you know when." Miley nodded.

"The shower right. But what kind of dreams?" Lilly blushed and tried to speak but couldn't find the words." Realization shone on Mileys face

"Ohh, That kinda dream huh." Miley started to get up to get on her knees.

"Please Miley, don't leave I'm sorry." Lilly cried out. Miley made it to her knees and smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm not going anywhere, because last night I had the same kind of dream about you, and woke up with my pussy wet." Lilly looked at her friend in disbelief.

"Hot best friend say what?" ske asked

"Hey that's my line Lilly Truscott." miley lectured. Lilly smiled. "Wait a sec you said Hot best friend," Miley chuckled, "Yeah my line for sure I was gonna call you the hot best friend." Lilly decided to take a chance and sat up and moved in close to Miley brushing her lips across moving to her ear.

"So, whats stopping you?" Lillys breast brushed against Mileys and tingled as it stiffened and Miley let out a small moan.

"Oh god Lilly you are so hot, I want you so bad." Mileys hand slid down and dipped between Lillys legs, "Mmm you're so wet Lilly." Lilly whimpered as Mileys finger slid inside of her, she moved her own hand down to Mileys pussy and slid her fingers into her best friend.

"You're pretty wet yourself there sweetie." Lilly pressed her lips to Mileys in a deep passionate kiss slipping her tongue into Mileys mouth in the process. soon Lilly found her self being pushed down into a laying position with Miley on top of her Lillys hand slid free of Mileys pussy and Lilly Wrapped her arms around her friend, they kissed for a little while but then Miley broke the kiss but instead of pulling away Miley moved down along Lillys body pausing at her breasts in order to suck and nibble on Lillys tender nipples casing a moan to escape her lips, then Miley moved down a little farther and put her head between Lillys legs and kissed her inner thigh.

"Do you want it?" Miley asked from between Lillys legs

"Ohh god yes Miley, eat my pussy." Mileys toungue lashed out and Miley tasted Lillys cum, moaning in pleasure. Lilly let out a gasp and started to tremble. to soon Miley pulled away from her friend.

"Wait." Lilly whined with a pout "Please don't stop." Miley smiled.

"Don't worry love I'll be right back." Miley grabbed her bag and opened it up dumping it's contents on the ground. Lilly was shocked to see vibrators and a strap on dildo hit the ground. Lilly opened her eyes wide.

"Oh my god Miley, what the hell?" Miley picked up the strap on and placed on herself.

"What do you think Lilly, I'm gonna fuck you." Lilly was scared and excited at the same time.

"But Miley I'm a virgin won't it hurt?" Miley got down with her.

"It's ok Sweetie, I'll take it easy on you to start." Lilly considered this the shyly nodded her assent while biting her lower lip. Mioley Smiled as she place the head of the dildo against Lilly and began to gently push into her Lillys breath became ragged and her back arched as Miley entered her, slowly Miley pushed deeper and deeper into Lilly and soon she was pistoning in and out as Lilly screamed in ecstasy.

"OHH GOD MILEEEEY, YES FUCK ME HARDER!" Lilly cried, Miley kept it up until Lillys whole body shook and her back arched up off the towel in an earth shaking Orgasm accompanied by a scream of pure pleasure as Lillys first orgasm washed over her in waves, finally Miley stopped and pulled the dildo out of Lilly and removed it tasting Lillys cum off of it before handing it to her with a naughty smile.

"What do you want me to do Miley?" Miley grinned.

"Just put it on and you'll see." Lilly struggled into and looked at Miley. "Ok Lilly now just lay down and when I'm ready you'll know what to do, so Lilly lay back and Miley stood over herr straddling and Lilly realised that Miley was going to lower herr self down so that she could be fucked by her.

"Ohh god yeah, let me fuck you Miley. Lilly groaned as Miley lowered her self onto the dildo while Lilly held it for her, Miley slid half way down and Lilly in a fit of passion pushed her hips up jamming the dildo deep into Miley.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, GOD LILLY YES IT FEELS SO GOOD, UUNNHH DEEPER OH GOD DEEPER LILLY PLEASE, RAM THAT DILDO INTO MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY." Lilly started bucking her hips like crazy poundin the dildo in and out of Miley as she screeched in pure animalistic lust, at last after being pounded damn near raw Miley started shaking like a leaf in wind storm as a massive orgasm hit her and wave after wave flowed out of her pussy soaking the base of the dildo and running down Lillys pussy lips, the feeling of Mileys warm juice flowing down her pussy sent Lilly into another orgasm, their screams of lust joining together finally Miley collapsed to Lillys side as Lilly scooted over and laid her head on Mileys chest.

"What now Miley?" she asked, Miley kissed the golden hair and said

"You're my girlfrind now that's what, I love you Lilly Truscott.  
>"And I love you too Miley Stewart." here they kissed again not just as friends but as soul mates and lovers<p> 


End file.
